TT: ASBEA Dance With Me
by XxScarletxRosexX
Summary: Summary: What is better than capturing a girl's attention than taking her to the Jump City Teen Ball? It should be easy, right? It's the perfect excuse to keep their attention on them rather than Aqualad. RobStar BBRae CyBee R&R pls!
1. Part 1

_**Summary:**_ What is better than capturing a girl's attention than taking her to the Jump City Teen Ball? It should be easy, right? It's the perfect excuse to keep their attention on them rather than Aqualad. _**RobStar BBRae CyBee**_

This is my first story for my first project: A Story Behind Every Art (A.S.B.E.A.) based on pictures I found on deviantart. I do not own any of the following arts in this story, unless I claim them. Anyways I will provide images for each part here. This is a three part story, but it is unrelated with any other story of this project. It is suppose to be a one shot, but I wrote way too much with just four pictures. Anyways enjoy! (:

I posted my DA story on below since the link for the picture was cut :(

put it together on the url engine since the link disappears when I put them together D:

xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart

art/TT-A-S-B-E-A-Dance-With-Me-Pt-1-295203361

* * *

It was another average, boring day at the tower for Jump City's famous Teen heroes. No villain was in sight let alone attacked the city. Each teen were busy in their respectable rooms minding their own business.

Robin worked out in the gym, increasing and strengthening his abilities for upcoming fights. Starfire played with Silky in her room, cuddling and bonding with her mutant pet. Raven meditated inside her dark room. Beast Boy and Cyborg played aggressively on their videogames in the ops room.

"Ugh… dude! No fair you knocked me off the road!" Beast Boy whined when his player fell into the ocean.

"It is fair. That's how you play Super Mario Kart," the half robot replied. "Unless ya can beat me at this game, ya won't ever drive the T-car."

"You're on dude!" Beast Boy retorted cockily. They started another round, this time Beast Boy was winning. Cyborg groaned angrily as he got shot by several red shells by computer players. Cyborg was dead last by the last round. "Ready to hand those keys over?" the green boy snorted.

"Keep dreaming," Cyborg smirked, followed by releasing the flying blue shell."

"Gaahhh!" Beast Boy spazzed, his hands pulling his hair. The flying shell circled Beast Boy's player before landing on him and several other players that surrounded him. Cyborg broke another mystery cube and used up the invincible star and passed by the group with ease. He finished the game in first place.

"Booyah!" Cyborg cheered, a stream of tears washing down his big sparkling eye. He rubbed the controller to his face with a big grin on his face. Beast Boy stared at the screen, watching their players driving manually.

"Dude… that is so unfair," the blank-face, tear-stricken changeling said.

Cyborg placed the videogame on the coffee table and stretched, "Well I'm off," he said.

"Where are you going?" Beast Boy asked his half robotic best friend.

"Titans East. I just wanna check up on them."

"Cool! Can I go too?" Beast Boy tossed his controller on the couch as he jumped over the couch towards Cyborg.

"Sure, just don't drool over my paint like last time."

The door to the ops room opened, revealing the two infamous _couple_ of the team, fully engrossed in their conversation. Robin had a light green towel around his neck, after taking his shower. While Starfire, also with slightly wet hair, entwined her fingers over her own and tangled in front of her. "That is why Tamaraneans are inclined to their emotions," she explained.

"Hey guys, where are you heading?" Robin asked after nodding to Starfire.

"Just gonna visit Titans East," Cyborg replied.

"Oh! May we also accompany you?" Starfire asked excitedly.

"How 'bout we all go?" Cyborg suggested.

Starfire giggled jubilantly, "I will fetch Raven." She flew off to Raven's room and knocked on her door. The door slid open into a small crevice enough to see the sorceress's violet eyes.

"What is it Starfire?" she deadpanned.

"Raven we are departing to Titans East. We were hoping you would accompany us on this trip," Starfire replied.

"Since friend Aqualad is there…" she looked down on the floor, a small blush crept on her face.

Raven opened the door and stepped out, her hood already set over her face. She was blushing, a deep red color, underneath the shadow, but luckily no one could see it. "Let's go, Starfire." Raven walked ahead to the ops room while the floating princess followed, her smile shining brightly.

Cyborg lead the way to the elevator and rode down to the garage.

"I call shot gun!" Beast Boy ran off to get to the front passenger seat only to be tripped by his untied shoes. Raven slid over and took the front seat instead. "Aww… Dude I called that seat first!" Beast Boy whined.

"I don't see a name here. Besides Cyborg needs to concentrate. An idiot like you will throw him off the road," she retorted.

Cyborg snorted, "She got you there, B." He made his way to the driver's seat. Starfire, Robin, and Beast Boy filed into the back.

A couple hours later they arrived at the tower with Speedy, Bumble Bee, Mas, and Menos.

"Hey guys, welcome aboard the _Happy Express_," Bumble Bee greeted.

"Please, the locomotion is your humble abode? Well… I suppose I can see why you have named it that," Starfire commented.

Everyone laughed at Starfire's remark. She looked at everyone confused. "Good one, Star," Beast Boy laughed as he continued to play his portable videogame, "Almost as good as me."

"Um, it was a joke?"

"Yeah, Star, a good one." He complimented, but remained focus in his game.

"That's an understatement," Bumble Bee chuckled. "The day ain't complete without a single argument between Speedy and Aqualad."

"Well, it's his fault that he doesn't like fish tacos," Speedy commented.

"How could I not? You're eating my friends!" the Atlantian appeared from the entrance, his arms poised on his hips. A piece of his hair stuck on his forehead, dripping wet from swimming laps.

Starfire squealed and blushed excitedly, her legs curved upwards as she floated. Behind her, Robin's vein pulsed visibly on his forehead. The obvious, jealous boy wonder arched an eyebrow at the Atlantian, his mind bombarding with jealous comments.

Raven, on the other hand, averted her eyes as she blushed. Her hands clasped in front of her. Behind her stood Beast Boy, who was fully attentive to his videogame. Suddenly it was enveloped in black power and sparks emitted from the game. "Ahh! No! I just beat the high score!" Beast Boy shrieked as he dropped the totaled game.

It felt as if the atmosphere was flooded with hearts. Beast Boy didn't notice anything since he was busy crying over his broken videogame. Mas and Menos jumped in the background jumping and saying, "¡Aqualad es mucho guapo!" Bumble Bee responded by staring, blushing a little at him.

Speedy sighed secretly admiring his looks. The next second he coughed to cover up his sigh and rolled his eyes, arms crossed over his chest. Cyborg sighed, closing his eyes. Aqualad started back at them with a confused gaze in his onyx eyes. "Anyways, thanks for coming. We have pizza in the ops room," Aqualad said while pointing his thumb over his shoulder.

Beast Boy quickly recovered, "Sweet! Uh…"

"Don't worry we have one for vegetarian," Aqualad assured.

Beast Boy's eyes gleamed, "Thanks dude! Last one there is a rotten egg!"

Competitively, everyone ran in after Beast Boy. All but Starfire and Robin, who took their time talking about other Tamaranean traditions.

They got on their couch as each player took turns to play a round of Super Mario Party on the Wii. Others conversed with one another about the latest events in their lives.

By afternoon, they departed to Jump City. Starfire and Raven had silent, gleeful expressions on their faces as they recalled the soft, smooth voice of Aqualad's goodbye to them and his warm hug. "Bumble Bee has the luck, yes? I would wish to have such a handsome team mate such as he on the team," Starfire whispered to Raven.

Raven shot her a look of uninterest, but conversed with her mentally.

"_Okay, Starfire, whatever we say here, stays here, got it?_"

Starfire smiled at her, head bobbing up and down excitedly.

"_I admit I liked the way he smiled at us._"

"_He is perfect! Too perfect like a blemphtorf!_" she stared out the left side of the window, smiling brightly. "_Tell me, do you have the feelings for Aqualad?_"

Raven remained composed. "_I don't know… I think he's just very attractive._"

"_Do you suppose that you have the feelings for anyone else?_"

"_I… uh..._" a flash of green appeared on her mind and she quickly pushed it away so Starfire wouldn't recognize it. Raven heard a sharp intake of breath to her left. The Tamaranean's eyes widened as she stared out the window.

"What's wrong Star?" Robin asked.

"Nothing, she just saw a dolphin," Raven answered. Robin raised an eyebrow skeptically but decided to bite his tongue for once. _They are awfully quiet lately, probably discussing about Aqualad._ He didn't want to hear it.

"_Starfire, do you like Aqualad?_" she changed the topic.

"_I would like to say I do_," Starfire answered.

"_But?_"

"_My heart can only choose one, and that one is…_" she said shyly as an image of a young man with spiky, ebony locks and masked eyes appeared before Raven's mind.

Raven offered her a small smile through their connected eyes on the reflection. "_Keep him a secret okay?_" she flashed an image of the boy that had captured her heart. Starfire smiled back and nodded.


	2. Part 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the pictures! But the story belongs to me! :D_**

**_Link for my DA (put them together): _****_xxscarletxrosexx._**

**_deviantart._**

**_com/gallery/35983163#/d4vux20_**

* * *

Robin headed to the ops room with the other boys while the girls walked off to their own bedrooms.

He sighed aggravated that he may loose Starfire to Aqualad.

"Why don't cha take her out on a date?" Cyborg hinted.

"Why would I do that? She's my best friend."

Cyborg and Beast Boy rolled their eyes at the masked hero.

"Dude, it's so obvious that you **love **her. Do something about it!" Beast Boy said.

"I can't." Robin turned away from them.

"You can't or you wouldn't? Man, half the men in the world would die to be with her. 'Sides, she loves you too, ya know?"

"Don't joke with me, Cy," Robin said, a little hopeful.

"I ain't," Cyborg replied firmly. "If ya weren't always in your little obsession over being a hero, you would see it as well." Cyborg folded his arms over his chest as he chuckled lightly. "Ya needa make a move before somebody else does."

Robin contemplated in his head silently. "What do you suggest I should do?"

"How about a ball?" Beast Boy chirped. "I heard there was this… this ball for all teens at Jump City."

"But wouldn't villains…"

"Relax, man," Cyborg cut off Robin, "there ain't any villains gonna show tonight. Kid Flash and Jinx are in the neighborhood and if anything happens, they'll call."

"So who are your dates?" Robin questioned the two.

"I bet Bumble Bee!" Beast Boy teased.

"But that just leaves you with Rae," Cyborg shot back.

"Ack!" Beast Boy chattered.

"C'mon ya'll we got a dance to go to."

* * *

Robin stared at the name on the door. There were no sounds on the other side, and he was afraid that she was sleeping. He was about to back out when Cyborg's words hit him like a brick wall. _Ya needa make a move before somebody else does…_He remembered her reaction towards Aqualad and jealousy overwhelmed him along with immense courage.

He extended his right arm on Starfire's door and knocked three times. There were rustling followed by the sound of the sliding door. There stood the alien princess, her hair tied up into a high pony tail and in sweats. "Hello Robin," she said to him softly.

"Hey Star," he choked out. It had suddenly felt hot as seconds ticked by. He swallowed a helpful amount of air before speaking, "are you busy?"

"Not at all," she replied, "I was just giving Silkie the nap."

"Oh, that's cool…" The atmosphere suddenly felt tense and awkward. He shrugged it off and mustered his courage. "So, Star, there's this dance for teens in Jump City. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me…?"

Starfire stared at him with sparkling emerald eyes. "Of course I would love to!" she chirped.

Suddenly a freight was lifted off Robin's shoulder. "It's tonight at seven. I'll pick you up?" _Idiot Robin! Why would she need you to pick her up? You live together! _He scolded himself.

"Of course," she repeated. She turned to enter her room, but stopped short. "Robin…?"

"Yes, Star?" She pulled him into her infamous bone-crushing hugs.

"Thank you for asking me." She replied sweetly then released him and walked back to her room.

The door closed and Robin stared speechless at her door. _I did it_, he thought after rerunning the event in his head. After slowly digesting what happened, he punched the air. _**YES! **_He silently cheered before storming off to the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

Beast Boy was in his room thinking about Raven and how she'll murder him when he asks her out. He brainstormed ways to impress her, hoping that'll lessen the injury. The boy walked about his room until something caught his foot and he fell forward. He looked down to see something silver glint from the sun's rays. Beast Boy crawled towards it and picked it up. It was the present he made for Terra, the heart-shaped jewelry box. It still looked the same, except for the mirror that now had a crack running down the middle. It was as if it symbolized the end of their time together.

He remembered Terra, his feelings for her, but at the same time the hate he had for her when she betrayed them. Most especially he remembered the throbbing pain when she was gone. Raven helped him pull through. _Pretty, mysterious Raven_. Only a year ago did she have short hair, but now it was lusciously long and reached her back, just like the end of the world.

She was always there for him and him for her. They shared a broken heart from traitors. Now that he thought about it, he realized that they were not so different after all.

He opened his window and transformed into a hawk. When he had reached solid ground, he searched about Starfire's garden for the perfect flowers. When he spotted it, he transformed into a crab and snapped several flowers down, some of them landing on his protective shell. Then he broke off the thorns when he phased back into his human form.

Beast Boy carried the bouquet with his claw as he flew back into his room. Next, he searched about his room for a dark blue ribbon from one of his old Christmas boxes, tied the flowers together, and headed to Raven's room.

He ran up one flight and hid the flowers behind his back before hesitantly knocked on her door. There was no response, but patiently waited since he knew she was in there. Moments later, the door slid open into a tiny crack.

"What is it Beast Boy?" she asked annoyed.

"He-hey, Raven," Beast Boy said, cold sweat forming on his forehead. "I-I was wondering if you would be my d-date to the ball...?"

She stared at him, her eyebrow raised skeptically. "Don't joke with me, Beast Boy." She turned away, about to go back into her dark room.

"Wait, Rae! Remember last time when we talked? Remember when I admitted that you were extremely creepy, but it didn't mean that you were alone?"

She stood there, back turned towards him. She simply nodded as she recalled the memory.

"Why are you doing that again? Why can't you give me a chance?"

Raven turned around and stared at the green boy somewhat surprised. Only now did she notice he was hiding something behind his back.

"Raven, I'm not joking. Please just hear me out."

"I'm listening," she deadpanned.

_Here it goes. _"Raven will you please be my date to the Jump City Teen Ball?" he brought out the bouquet of red and white roses in front of her.

Raven was caught off guard. She never thought she'd see the day that Beast Boy would be serious. She stared at the familiar flowers. "Are these from Starfire's garden?" she asked.

"I know Star would probably get mad at me, but they were perfect. They reminded me of homemade cookies. It's just better when you create something unique rather than buy a copy from a shop," he said sheepishly. She gently reached out for the flowers. "I take it as a yes?" he asked hopefully.

"This better not be a joke," she turned away and the door closed behind her.

Beast Boy ran to Cyborg's room and quickly bragged to him.

"She said yes! And look! I'm still alive!" the changeling laughed.

"Grats, B," Cyborg said. "I got mine."

"So is everyone set for tonight?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Cyborg left around three to pick up Bumble Bee at Steel City and said that when he returned, they'd go straight to the party.

Starfire had finished her bath when she found a confused Raven sitting on her bed. "Raven! Is something the matter?"

"It's Beast Boy," she replied.

"Is he in danger?"

"No..." she bit her lip. "He asked me to the dance."

"Truly? Oh what joyous news! I congratulate you! But what appears to be the problem?"

"Well, I was hoping I could borrow a dress?"

"Oh yes! I have brought several new garments from the mall of shopping!" Starfire ushered the girl to her closet and revealed various colored and styled dresses for special occasions. "I believe this dress," she reached for the lavender dress, "would fit for the attire."

"Do you have anything darker?" she asked.

"I do not believe that it would fit the occasion," Starfire gestured for the several dark colored dresses. There were a variety of short and long dresses, but all of them didn't match the theme of their dance. They were either too fancy or too casual.

"Right..." Raven replied as she fingered over the dark blue, sparkling, ruffle-layered dress. "I suppose I can go with that dress."

"What about the accessories?" Starfire chirped. "You may borrow some if you wish." Starfire gestured to her table which was covered with many beautiful jewelries and hair accessories.

Raven held in the gag, "No... this will do... Thanks, Starfire."

"But you must! The look is incomplete without any decorations!" the Tamaranean insisted.

Raven sighed, "Let's go check in my room." Raven led the way back to her room and searched for her secret jewelry box. Starfire observed her room quietly as she waited patiently. From the corner of her eye she saw something very unusual on her table.

"Oh, Raven! Is this from Beast Boy?" she squealed. Raven blushed then nodded. "I must congratulate you! I did not know that you have the feelings for one another!"

"Umm, Starfire... we're not dating... I doubt that Beast Boy has feelings for me..."

"I do not believe so! Beast Boy must also have the feelings for you. Why else would you suppose he would ask you?" Raven blushed at Starfire's reason. "May I ask of where he has bought these bountiful floral arrangements?"

"You don't want to know..."

"Oh please! Do tell!"

"From your garden."

Starfire stared at the roses intently. "My... garden...?" Starfire glanced at the slightly red-cheeked girl then back to the flowers. She thought for a moment before speaking. "I suppose I will... how you earthlings say it? _Let it slide _for the time being, for it has made you happy, Raven."

_Same old selfless Starfire_, she thought approvingly. "Thanks Starfire."

"It is as of my pleasure. Speaking of which, have you found your accessory?"

Raven selected the same shade of purple choker, a matching clip, and another matching hair tie. Starfire approved of her selection but disappeared to her room, only to return with a pair of white gloves that matched the white belt on the dress's waist. They took all of her stuff and brought it to Starfire's room.

They proceeded to help Starfire select her dress. Raven and Starfire agreed on a fuchsia dress. The only accessory she wore was Robin's birthday present for her, a silver bracelet.

"Again, why am I wearing such a _Princess _like look while you wear a plain outfit?" Raven asked as Starfire applied her makeup.

"Because friend Cyborg has informed me that Robin and I will be dancing."

"Isn't that normal though? Everyone is going to dance at the ball."

"No... I believe it is a special performance?"

"Starfire, when did you know how to dance?" Raven asked surprised.

"I do not know a lot of dances... but I was forced to learn some of them because of my duty as a Princess," Starfire had moved on to Raven's hair and quickly finished.

"Does Robin know anything about this?"

"I do not believe so... friend Cyborg has informed me not to tell Robin for it is a surprise."

Raven cracked a smile, "This will be amusing."

* * *

At exactly on the dot, Robin knocked on Starfire's door. He waited patiently with a bouquet of flowers in one hand while the other was pulling the collar of his shirt, as if he was trying to swallow.

The door slid open and revealed a very pretty sight before him. Her hair was set into its original style; her face was completely natural looking except for faint pink blush on her cheeks. She wore a fuchsia dress that stopped just a little higher than mid-thigh. There were two layers of fabric from waist line to below that consisted of a light pink, transparent ruffle over the fuchsia dress and to top it off she wore the same colored high heels. He recognized her only accessory and smiled warmly to her. "I got you th-this," the boy wonder stuttered.

Starfire flashed a dazzling smile that left the boy breathless. She took them happily and observed her date. His hair was slicked back to his signature spiky hair as usual; nonetheless, he still looked handsome. He wore black dress pants and a matching jacket with only two buttons on the bottom of the jacket so it could reveal his indigo dress shirt. Lastly, he wore a pair of shiny, black dance shoes.

"Thank you for these beautiful floral arrangements," she giggled.

"They're not as beautiful as you are tonight." Robin blushed when he realized what his mouth slipped.

Starfire blushed as well. "You are very handsome tonight, Robin," she complimented back.

He pulled the collar of his dress shirt once more as if the shirt was limiting the amount of oxygen he took with each breath. He cleared his throat right after. "Right... I believe we have a dance to go to." Robin offered Starfire his arm and she took it willingly, her other arm still carrying the bouquet.

* * *

The couple walked into the ops room where a nervous boy waited. "Uhh... Beast Boy?" the leader asked.

Beast Boy jumped at the call of his name. "Y-yeah?"

"Perhaps you should take the c_hill pill_?" Starfire suggested with a giggle. Robin chuckled along with her.

"You should pick her up," Robin said after he regained his composure.

"R-right..." the changeling swallowed.

"Beast Boy?" Starfire called to the changeling. He was just at the door when she called out to him.

"Yeah Star?"

"Do not worry. You look handsome. I am sure Raven will, how you say, _become a puddle of your appearance_?"

"_Melt at the sight of me_," the changeling corrected. "Thanks Star, I feel better now." He offered her a smile. "You look good yourself, sis. You got yourself a good date, Robin." The door closed behind him as he scampered off to Raven's room.

Robin rubbed the back of his head, blushing. "R-right. Let's get those flowers in a vase," he changed the subject. His pretty date giggled lightly and assisted him.

* * *

Beast Boy rubbed his head gingerly as he reran what he was going to say with her over and over in his head. _C'mon Beast Boy! You got this! _He encouraged himself.

He was at Raven's door before he knew it. Hesitantly, he reached out for the door and knocked. "Uh...Raven...?" he called out. No response. "Raven?" he called out again. The door slid open, slim enough to put his left hand on the sliding door and push it aside.

There by the window stood a graceful woman. Her back turned to the green teen as she gazed happily at the sky. The beautiful picture before him brought a smile on his own face. "Wow..." he whispered. She heard him and turned with a smile. Awestruck by her beauty, Beast Boy forgot the words that he had desperately rehearsed minutes ago.

She wore a long lavender dress that reached the floor, slightly covering her lavender high heels. The top part of the dress was created as if a super long lace of fabric overlapped one another and sewn together, but left her shoulders and back bare. Around the waist was a white sash belt that held the intricate shirt to a beautiful, silky skirt. It was designed with a white flower at the bottom of her back with several others that followed after it. Her hair was tied up into a high pony-tail-bun, the excess of her hair clung freely to the back of her head while the short pieces of her hair hugged her oval face. Her fringe was arranged to the right of her head with a small lavender clip. Her eyes were smoldered with pink eye shadow. As a result, it brought out her shining violet eyes that appeared to match her dress. Around her neck are two laces of fabric of the same color. She completed the look with white gloves that reached midway of her biceps.

She had her hands posed on her thighs, her arms slightly bent, as if she was expecting him.

"Raven... you... I mean," the boy babbled as he took his left hand off the door. He walked up to her and she fully turned herself to face him. "You look beautiful..." he stammered.

"Thanks..." she said lightly. "You do yourself... for once."

"C'mon Rae, you know I look good everyday!"

Beast Boy was, in fact was handsome, more than he gave himself credit for. He wore a tuxedo. A buttoned up white dress shirt and matching bow tie. The black jacket was left unbuttoned and clung to the side over his black dress pants and shiny black shoes. He also wore white gloves. His hair was his usual signature hair, but it appeared clean and fresh instead of his usual tousled, bed-head.

"I suppose," she observed.

"Sorry about my hair, I ran out of cheap gel," he joked when he noticed her eyeing his hair.

"Ask Robin," Raven joked along. They shared a little laugh before Beast Boy stopped.

"Hey! You're finally laughing!" Beast Boy smiled.

"Don't get used to it," she pressed.

He merely shrugged it off and offered his arm, which she hesitantly took. He escorted her out to the ops room with the other couple and waited for Cyborg's return.


	3. Part 3

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the pictures! But the story belongs to me! :D_**

**_Link for my DA (put them together): xxscarletxrosexx._**

**_deviantart._**

**_com/art/TT-ASBEA-Dance-With-Me-Pt-3-295579977?_**

* * *

They squeezed in the back seat, the girls half sat on their date's lap. Cyborg and Bumble Bee shared devious looks and laughed softly. He held her hand throughout the whole drive to the ball.

* * *

Once there, the Titans approached two grand doors along with two built body guards. "Tickets?" they asked. The Titans, unaware of such invitations stared at Beast Boy. He pulled on his shirt collar.

"I know I have it with me somewhere…" he checked everywhere: his coat pocket, inside his jacket, his pants. He started sweating when he couldn't find it. The guards exchanged each other a look and guffawed. The Titans stopped to stare at the guards surprised.

"Don't you worry, we already got that covered," one guard said as he wiped a tear off his eye.

"We've been expecting you," the other said, "please come in." He pulled the door open to allow the heroes entrance. Beast Boy sighed in relief. When he had passed by them, the guards slapped his back. "Sorry, we couldn't resist."

"But we got ya covered," the other finished. Beat Boy smiled and released a shaky laugh.

"Good one guys." They nodded and the Titans came face to face with a grand stair case that led to a magnificent foyer. The room appeared gold with soft velvet decorations. The diamond chandelier glistened in the light, covering the room with colorful, diamond shaped stars. The Titan stared in awe at the beautiful sight before them before escorting the girls down the stairs. Several teens from the room stopped to gaze at their teen heroes, jubilant to see that they have actually attended the event.

Cyborg and Bumble Bee was the first couple walking down. Bumble Bee wore a long honey colored dress with cuts on each side from mid thigh to her ankles. She topped it off with black stilettos that matched her spiral earrings and bracelet. Cyborg wore a matching honey colored tie. Together, they created a warm glow in the room. The crowd awed.

The infamous couple went next. Starfire in her fuchsia dress while Robin in his indigo dress shirt, and matching black jacket and dress pants attire. Several teens were left heart broken, but managed to hide it with applause and several 'awws'.

The last couple caught everyone off guard. Raven in her stunning once-in-a-lifetime lavender dress and Beast Boy in his tuxedo. Who knew opposites could attract? They looked like a reincarnated Beauty and the Beast, except the spell had been lifted.

"It is an honor to have Jump City's town heroes attend such an occasion," the MC announced, "the Teen Titans! Shall we give them a round of applause?" The crowed applauded happily. Some heroes blushed while others waved their thanks. "Please enjoy the food before we start our special dance performance." The MC disappeared above the stair case to another room.

"Can't wait to see it!" Cyborg said cheekily.

"Whoever they are, they must be brave to dance in this packed room," Robin agreed.

"Umm… Robin?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, Star?"

"You are aware that-"

"Man I could use some food!" Cyborg interrupted. He grabbed Starfire's arm and pulled her away.

"Eep!" she squeaked as they made their way to the line. Robin stared in confusion, sensing that something was going on. But he shrugged it off for now. The others followed after Cyborg and Starfire to a long line that led to a table with various foods.

"And I thought they'd be serving us," Beast Boy commented.

"We were given feet for a reason," Raven deadpanned.

Bumble Bee snorted, "Ya'll know who the dancers are?"

"Of course."

"Yeah."

"Got the tape?" she asked.

"Cy's got a built-in cam on his arm. No way will we ever miss this!" the changeling replied excitedly.

"Whoopty-doo," the empathy added in her usual sarcasm.

* * *

"Cyborg, why have you not inform Robin that we are the performers of the special? I believe the announcer has already informed him of the surprise," the alien asked.

"Trust me girl, it's way better that he doesn't know until it actually happens."

"But Robin will not be happy about this. Especially if he does not know of the dance," Starfire replied worriedly.

"Trust me, Star. Robin knows how to dance… especially to this song," he smirked deviously, "ya practiced it right?"

"Well, I do know this type of dance…" she replied. The two received food and made their way back to the table that was closest to the orchestra. "May we practice? I believe I am the rusty."

Cyborg chuckled, "Of course, princess." They dropped their food off at the table and Cyborg offered his hand to the girl. She obliged and took his hand to the dance floor. The orchestra performed a sweet, catchy, melody that was perfect for their dance. They exchanged laughs and smiles, enjoying the little dance between brother and sister.

* * *

Returning from the line, Robin arched an eyebrow at his team mate dancing with his girl. A vein pulsed visibly on his head. It wasn't the type of jealousy that he had when another guy was with the girl he liked, he already knew that they had a sibling bond, but it was the type of jealousy he gets when he can't do something bold as what Cyborg was doing.

Bumble Bee caught his stare and chuckled behind. "Well I'll be, don't they make a cute family?" They sat on their chairs while they watched the happy siblings dance and twirl.

He whispered something to the girl's ear and she blushed but nodded. He spun her around, pulled her away, and pulled her back in and ended the dance by catching her as she dropped to the floor, a dramatic dip. The teens applauded as well as the Titans.

The two walked to the table smiling. "That was glorious, Cyborg! I did not know you have the moves!"

Cyborg chuckled and patted her head, "Back at ya sis."

"So was that the main dance?" Robin asked.

"Nope, you'll have to wait for the MC on that one," Cyborg grinned, "you're gonna love it."

* * *

A half hour later, the MC returned along with a microphone.

"Alright, may I have everyone's attention, please?" The teens' conversation grew softer, eventually silent. "Now may I present to you a spread performance before opening the dance floor, or skip to the dance?"

The crowd roared, "Special dance!" Several times to the MC. "Alright then, let us start our special performance with none other one of our heroes themselves!"

The crowd clapped furiously. Some teens jumped off their seats to take pictures as well as a camera, while majority stayed in their seats. In this case, Cyborg and Beast Boy were already off their seats with the built-in camera from Cyborg's arm.

The lights dimmed and two spotlights moved about the walls as the sounds of clacking heels approached the orchestra. Her back was turned to the audience as the piano started the song off followed by the beat, trumpets, and the rest of the band. Robin searched for Starfire throughout the act, only to find her seat empty.

"_When marimba rhythm starts to play, dance with me, make me sway…_" the lights focused on the singer, illuminating her red hair and fuchsia dress. She turned and continued to sing. "_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore, hold me close, sway me more._" She was approaching a flabbergasted Robin, who wasn't far away, and continued to hypnotize him with her soft, seductive voice. "_Like a flower bending in the breeze, bend with me, sway with ease," she coaxed as she circled his chair. "When you dance you have a way with me, stay with me, sway with me…_" the song stopped when she extended her hand to Robin. The teens went wild, as the band waited for the boy's response.

The boy wonder stared at his best friend with shock written all over his feature. Then he flashed her with one of his half grins and took her hand. Starfire tossed the microphone back to the main singer and offered him a smile as a thank you. Robin escorted her to the middle of the ball room and waited for the singer to continue singing.

_Other dancers may be on the floor.  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you.  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway, I grow weak!_

Robin had one hand with Starfire's, the other on her back. Same vice versa, but her other hand was on his arm. They were doing the cha-cha steps into each other for several seconds before ending the section with Starfire leaning back, kicking one foot in the air, while Robin supported one hand on her extended leg and the other her back.

_I can hear the sound of violins.  
Long before it begins.  
Make me thrill as only you know how,  
Sway me smooth, sway me now._

Afterwards, he set her down and they backed away from one another to mimic one another's moves like a line dance. When the interval played, they re-approached one another to dance the cha-cha. Occasionally, they grabbed each other's hand, one that stayed intact while the other hand pulled away along with their body to strike a pose and back again. By the end of the interval, Robin grabbed her hand and spun her outwards, their arms extended but still intact.

_Other dancers may be on the floor.  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you.  
Only you have that magic technique.  
When we sway, I grow weak!_

Next, he spun her towards him and released her hand once her arms were on his chest. He bent down, his right hand swooped her slender legs while the other supported her back. As soon as Starfire realized what he was doing, she had her arms wrapped around his neck securely. By the time the song hit the interval, they exchanged content smiles as he spun both of them for several seconds before the singer sang the next stanza.

_I can hear the sound of violins.  
Long before it begins.  
Make me thrill as though you know how,  
Sway me smooth, sway me now._

Once Robin had set her feet on the ground, he brought his hands over hers and whispered in her ear a quick instruction. She had her back on his chest, her arms crossed in front of her gripping her right to his left hand and her left to his right as if she was imprisoned. Then they swayed their pelvis against each other, while Starfire slowly grinding downwards then back up. This earned them several shouts of excitement.

_When marimbas rhythm start to play,  
Dance with me, make me sway.  
Like lazy ocean hugs the shore,  
Hold me close, sway me more._

Robin's freed one of his hands and pressed her back to move forward, signaling her to spin out of his embrace. He held her left hand while she extended the other one and moved it fluidly in the air as she danced backwards and led the way, their body swaying to the rhythm of the song. When she turned back to face him, Robin released her hand and spun her half way counter clockwise towards him. He had spread his legs apart and prepared to catch Starfire's arms with his wrists. Robin made sure that he made a little room for Starfire so when her back was facing his chest he caught her as she did the splits right when the music stopped.

_Like a flower bending in the breeze,  
Bend with me, sway with ease.  
When we dance you have a way with me,  
Stay with me, sway with me._

Robin pulled her up when the song resumed. He slid his hands over her bare shoulders to her waist. Starfire jumped up in the air when she realized that he wanted to lift her up. Starfire was lifted over Robin's head, her back arched with her arms extended to the side of her head. Out of habit, one of her legs were pulled up while the other was straight, creating a number four with her legs dangling over Robin's chest.

_When marimba rhythms start to play,  
Hold me close, make me sway!  
Like an ocean hugs the shore,  
Hold me close, sway me more.  
Like a flower bending in the breeze,  
Bend with me, sway with me.  
When we dance you have a way with me,  
Stay with me, sway with me!_

Once Robin had set her down, Starfire and he spread their fingers apart. Starfire, with two arms, brought it over her face like an _x _then pulled them downwards only to extend her right arm above her shoulders, while the other reaching out to Robin's. Robin had his left arm stretched out like Starfire's, while the other grabbed for her left hand. He pulled her close to him and grabbed her other hand so they were back in their first position like the very beginning of their dance. They repeated the move by doing the cha-cha steps into each other. For their finale, Robin's left hand held Starfire's right and spun her once before letting go. They switched hands so she could hold his right with her left hand and continued spinning with one of her feet used as leverage to transition from one foot to the next. By the second to the last sentence of the song, they stopped, their feet pointed against each other and free arms extended in the air. He spun her back to him and released her hand. By the end of the song, Starfire had her right arm over Robin's shoulder while the other extended behind her. Her right foot was planted in front of Robin's shoe while her other leg landed on Robin's right thigh. Robin's left hand supported her small waist while the other held on to her left thigh. Their faces were so close to another that their noses touched.

The audience went wild with their applauses. They lost themselves within each other's eyes and shared glowing smirks.

"Once more give it up for Robin and Starfire!" the MC announced. He applauded along with the audience, louder than before.

Robin escorted Starfire to their seats. "Wow, Star… Where did you learn how to do something like that?" he asked.

She giggled, "If you are speaking of the dancing, I had learned from Tamaran, but Cyborg had shown me some of the cool moves from a video."

"Wow… how long have you practiced it?" he asked.

"I believe it was several weeks back. At the time, I did not know the purpose of it. He has only informed me that it would be helpful for future reference."

"I mean he showed me the video a while back, but I didn't expect that you would do it!" Robin agreed. "It's as if they had this all set up."

"Agreed. But Robin, may I ask where you have learned how to dance like this aside from the video of dance?"

"My mentor. He refused to train me martial arts unless I knew a thing or two about dancing. I'll be honest, I'm glad he got me to do it after all," his smile widened.

"Haha! I told ya man! I knew you'd enjoy it!" Cyborg roared.

"So you planned everything from the start?" Robin crossed his arms, a grin on his face.

"We," Bumble Bee interjected, her arms wrapped around Cyborg's arm.

Robin's eyes slightly twitched at the couple. He was torn between yelling at them or thanking them for the push. He settled for the latter. He offered them a silent thank you through a nod and a smile. They returned the gesture to him. Robin took Starfire to the stairs and walked to a secluded area, the balcony. The balcony was a story higher than the ground floor, located to the far left side of the room from the grand entrance. "Where are you taking me, Robin?" Starfire asked along the way.

"Somewhere that'll take your breath away." Finally they were at the balcony. Like Robin said, it was breath taking. The city lights winked at the couple, as if sending them encouragement to do what they had to do.

Robin rubbed the back of his neck, attempting to cool down the heat. Starfire was too engulfed at the sight before her to even notice his nervous action. "Um, Starfire," Robin stated.

"Yes, Robin," the princess replied, her eyes focused on him.

"You know that… you are very important to me, right?"

"Of course, Robin. You are also very important to me as well."

_I may have a chance!_ He thought happily. But at the back of his head, his pessimism cried out for him to discontinue. _It's now or never_, he sighed. "I have a confession to make."

"Hmm? And what may it be?" the girl asked. Her heart raced with hope.

"Starfire… I… I…" Robin mumbled. He was unaware that their faces were inching closer to one another since he lost himself in her emerald pool eyes. Robin's heart raced, their nose was touching but stopped. He was afraid that she would reject him. He stared at her lips then her eyes and back again.

Starfire's heart fluttered also nervous and scared. But she gave into it by closing her eyes. She slightly opened her mouth and waited for him to continue.

Robin took the chance and pressed his lips against her soft ones. He kissed her softly and she slowly responded back. He pulled away breathless before pulling back to recapture her lips. His arms snaked around her waist and pulled her closer. Starfire responded fervently and ran her fingers through his ebony locks. The kiss was deepen into a passionate one then pulled away from one another, both breathing heavily and faces red.

"I love you Starfire," Robin said.

"And I love you as well, Robin," she replied sweetly. They exchanged warm content smiles. Robin still had one arm around her waist as they turned to gaze at the city. She leaned into him and nuzzled her head on his neck, finally feeling safe and content.

* * *

Cyborg and Beast Boy ran down from the grand stairs laughing boisterously amongst themselves.

"Yeah-ha!" Cyborg slapped five with the green teen, "we got 'em!"

"Dude! They were all over each other!" Beast Boy laughed as they made their way to their table.

"Ya owe me twenty bucks!" Cyborg drew out his hand, asking for his money. "I told ya they'd be together by tonight!"

"Aww man," Beast Boy whined as he dug for his wallet and fished out his twenty bucks.

"Now s'all left is you and Rae, B," Cyborg whispered to him.

"N-no way! I don't see her like that!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"C'mon, B! You do! It's as obvious as Star and Rob!" he chuckled.

Then _Say You'll Never Go_ played. Cyborg wiggled his eyebrows as he said, "Excuse me, B. But I got a lady to _woo_." Cyborg approached Bumble Bee and offered his hand and escorted her to the dance floor with other couples.

Robin and Starfire appeared hand in hand as they made their way from the grand stair case and into the crowd as well.

Beast Boy stared at the bored girl before him, admiring her beauty once more before pulling on his collar. He appeared her carefully.

"H-hey, Rae."

"It's Raven," she sighed, "what is it Beast Boy?" She was not happy.

"I was wondering if you wanted to-"

"No," she immediately responded.

"But I didn't get to finish what I was about to say," Beast Boy said.

"I don't want to dance. It's not my thing," she replied.

"C'mon Rae-ven."

She glared at him, "Nice save."

"Raven, please give me a chance," Beast Boy offered his hand to her.

Raven stared at his hand, unwilling to take it.

"What do I have to do to get you to dance with me," he asked, unwilling to accept defeat. Before she could answer, Beast Boy ran up to the singer and took the microphone. "Raven, give me a chance please."

All teens stopped what they were doing and stared at Beast Boy then to Raven and back.

Beast Boy looked at the singer and asked, "Hey dude what's the next part?" the singer whispered it to him and exchange nods.

In his cracky voice he sang, "_How can I make my dreams come true without you?_" the band started to play along at his pace. "_You are the one that gives love to me. You are my fantasy. I can't live out on my own and forget the love you've always shown. And accept the fact of my condition, please don't ever go. For I can't live my life alone_." Beast Boy tossed the microphone back to the singer and put his hand on his shoulder as a thank you, without taking his eyes off Raven.

She stared at him, stupefied while the teens cheered. He offered his hand to her again and this time she took it. All eyes were on them as they made their way to the center of the dance floor.

"Thanks Rae-ven," he said when she glared. Her violet eyes quickly softened. "Wow, you know that you have beautiful eyes?"

"Beast Boy, don't ever do that again," she said, ignoring his compliment.

"C'mon Rae, you know you liked it!" he teased.

Raven sighed, but she let him slide with his nickname for her. Her sour mood was getting better. "I can't dance," she mumbled.

"Well lucky for you, I'm an expert at dancing!" he huffed proudly.

She rolled her eyes as he chuckled softly and led her to a waltz. Occasionally, he threw in some spins and dips. She stared at him wide-eyed.

"You weren't kidding," she replied.

"Rita refused to let me live my life without learning at least one dance."

"I'm impressed."

"Hey, Raven…"

"Yes, Beast Boy?" she asked.

"Um, Rae… I wasn't kidding about the lyrics of the song…" She arched her eye brow at him. "I meant them. I love you. If you just give me a chance. I'll show you what love is really like. I'll protect you, I'll show you how to have fun, not that you're boring or anything. I just don't want you to feel as if no one appreciates you. You don't need to be alone anymore." Dumbstruck, Raven's eyes shimmered as tears slowly ran down her face. "Raven, please give me a chance." She leaned on his chest as a couple more tears trickled down her face. He dropped his hand and wiped her tears away. "Will you give me a chance?"

"I'll give you a chance," she said.

"Really?" Beast Boy asked bewildered. She nodded. He was smiling from ear to ear as he yelled, "_**YES!**_" Beast Boy pulled her into the air and spun her. As a result, gained everyone's attention.

Once he had set her down, she moved her arms around his neck. It appeared that she was hugging him, when actually she was choking him with her arms. "You're too loud," she deadpanned. Everyone turned away, afraid that she would kill anyone who was looking at them.

"I don't care, because you're mine now!" he chuckled and coughed, once she released him from her firm head lock. "Dude, I'm so happy that I could…"

"That you could-" Raven was cut off by a tender kiss. He pulled back quickly.

"That I could kiss you," he finished, blushing.

"I'll get back to you on that," she smiled, a shy small smile. She kissed him back, a quick tender one as well.

"Raven!" he gasped. "I can't believe it! Dude we could totally make out now!"

"We're having a moment. Don't push it."

"Haha, right," he replied, "we have all the time in the world."

_Say you'll never go... Say you'll never go... Say you'll never go away..._


	4. Update Message

The next Teen Titan A.S.B.E.A. story following after this will be called: **_Parents Day_**

* * *

**Here is the list of all my past A.S.B.E.A. Stories in this order:**

****1. **_Dance With Me_**

Summary: 

What is better than capturing a girl's attention than taking her to the Jump City Teen Ball? It should be easy, right? It's the perfect excuse to keep their attention on them rather than Aqualad. RobStar BBRae CyBee

2. **_Parents__ Day_**

Summary: 

Although Starfire is still new to Earth, it doesn't take her long enough to realize what is a "Mothers" and "Fathers" day. It is a gloomy day for each Titan, but will she be able to keep a smile on each of their faces? Let alone herself?


End file.
